When it was me troyella
by scarlettbrenda3000
Summary: gabby was new,and she fits in straight away she automatically captures troy boltons heart but something happens between them and they break up. troy moves on but gabby is left heart broken and the gang including shar want them to get back together.


**hey guys thank you so much if your reading this. i've decided to finally start my troyella story lol. well its similar to high school musical. apart from gabby , shar, tay and kelsie are all on the cheerleading squad and the guys (including ryan are all on the basketball team). don't worry, there not that type of cheerleaders, people respect them and stuff like that lol.**

**Anyway sharpay and gabby are like really close, don't worry sharpay is nice in this story lol. so here it is my first chapter of my troyella story hope you like it and please please please review.**

**xoxoscarlettxox**

A Troyella Story

Chapter 1 - the new nickname

_italics what they are thinking _

The sound of gabriella's alarm clock echoed through out her room, she opened her eyes and slowly pressed the button on the top of her alarm clock making it shut up. Gabriella wasn't a morning person.

She had been living in Alberque for over 3 weeks now and she loved it here. she had made so many good friends going by the names of : Sharpay (her mest mate since she came to the city), Ryan (Sharpays twin brother), Taylor, Kelsi (her other friends), Chad, Zeke and Jason (these were her other friends that were boys,lol, they were all dating the girls, chad+taylor, Sharpay+Zeke and Jason+ Kelsi). oh and not forgeting east highs golden boy : the one and only Troy Bolton, he ruled east high school ,where they all go to school. But the only thing was he really didn't care, if he just had his friends and family he wouldn't care what east high thought of him. But being the east highs basketball team captain, popularity comes by itself. the wierd thing is he hardly ever dates, he's says he's waiting for the right girl to come along.

Gabby and all the other girls are on the cheerleading squad, Gabriella is captain of the squad. The rest of the boys join Troy on the basketball court and are all on the Basketball variety team. There 'gang' (as they refer to eachother) are very close and inseprable, when Gabriella moved to Alberque she helped everyone stick together and stick up for one another.

Gabby pulled the covers off of her, when her phone started to vibrate she had got a text message, most likely from Sharpay, she was always texting her 24/7. As Gabby walked over to her desk and picked it up, she read :

xxhey hunxx

sorry if i woke you up

i was just wondering what you think

about me and Ryan havin' a

sleepover tonight and we invite

the gang over.

tell me what ya think at skl

ceya later chick

luv ya

xxxsharxxx

Gabriella thought this was a really good idea, she always loves it when all the gang have sleepovers cause they alwyas have so much fun and stay up half the night. she loved them all so much, they were like her family.

30 minutes later Gabby had showerd, changed and had just finshed her hair and make up. she was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue tank top and as she was walking out her bedroom she slipped on her grey ballet flats. She left her hair down, with her dark brown curls cascading over her sholders, she was wearing blue and grey make up to match her outfit. she had some make up on but not to much so she looks fake. All the gang tell her that she looks beautiful without make up and they don't know why she wears it.

As gabriella enterd the kitchen she noticed her mom wasn't there. _she's probably already left for work, like usual she's never home any more, oh well at least i have the gang._ Gabbys mom is always on work trips, so gabby mostly has the house to herself most of the time. She grabbed and apple, picked her book bag up, conating most the books she needed for today at school and walked out the door, to start the 10 minute walk to school.

As she came round the first corner, she sensed some one following her, so she turned around. Troy sat there in hid black audio smiling at gabby

"Want a ride?" he asked her, winding his window down and giving her the famous Bolton smile.

"Sure, if that's okay?"

"Yes it is, i just asked you, remeber?" he teased her. Gabriella blushed and turned her head away hoping he didnt see her blush, but this didn't go unoticed by Troy who just smiled even more. Yes, it is true gabby might have a little crush on Troy. _come on gabriella, pull your self together, theres no way he likes you back. you are just going to have to deal with it. it's just a crush it'll pass._ Gabriella noticed she had been in a daze for a couple of minutes now and pulled her self out of it,even more embarrased then before. she walked over to the other side of the car opened the car door and sat in the passengers sit.

"So miss montez, how are you feeling today?" troy asked her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"i'm good thank's, appart from my moms on another buisness trip."

Troy turned to look at her for a moment, keeping both hands on the wheel so he wouldn't crash, he was a very good driver. He looked in to her chocolate brown eyes and notice she was hurt by the fact her mom had gone off for yet another buisness trip. He felt sorry for her, deep down Troy Bolton had began to develop this crush on Gabriella Montez, and wanted her to be happy all the time.

"how longs she gone for?" he asked her soothingly.

Gabriella took at deep breathe, they wre nearlly at East high it was just round the corner, " three months, i'm gonna miss her so much and she will hardly call because she gets to wrapped up in her work." Gabriella's eyes started to water. Troy turne in to east highs car park and parked the car in the nearest spot to the school. he turned to look at gabby, to see her looking down. A single tear rand own her cheek, this made troy want to kiss her and tell her everything would get better. _OMG! troy what are you thinking, yeah you like her, but come on it will proabably never happen just deal with it._ he unclipped his seat belt and did the same to gabby's. he turned her so she looked at his sky blue eyes, that she couls get lost in for years.

"hey gabby, i know what, why don't you come live with the Bolton family for those three months so you don't get lonely, ehh?" he asked her with the sweetest voice any girl would love to her from a very hott guy, like troy.

" but what about your mom?"

"my mom won't mind, your like her daughter she never had and she loves it when you come over our house anyway, so what do you say?" he asked as he wipped away her falling tear.

"okay, i will troy if it makes you happy and if its alright with your mom." she finally gave in, she couldn't wait now a whole three months troy, but she didn't want to get to close because if she did she might get hurt. but this is troy he wouldn't do that would he?

"yes!! i am happy now brie, come on lets go meet the gang and we'll chat to my mom about it after school okay?"

she nodded but then realised he just called her a new nickname 'brie', "brie?" she asked him with a confused look on her face.

" oh sorry, don't you like it?"

" no, i love it! its cute, i guess" she said shrugging and they both ended up laughing.

"but i'm only aloud to call you it okay?"

Gabriella nodded in response.

A couple of minutes later they had found the gang and were just approaching them.

A bunch of:

"hey guys"

"hi's"

and "hello's"

were heard from the gang. Sharpay spoke up to Troy and Gabby, "So guys, me and ryan are having a sleepover tonight, well gabs you already now bout this from my text this morning, but anyway we're all going, i've already spoke to these guys" refering to the gang "and you guys have to come, were metting there at half five so you can all go home and get ready and such, oh and make sure you bring a sleeping bag."

"Sure i'll be there Shar, you know i can never turn down a good reasons to make the guys sit through loads of chick flicks and playing truth or dare right?" she asked everyone. All the girls burst into laughter, the boys all turned around and gave them evils.

_This has to be the best place i have ever lived. i can't wait till tonight maybe i can tell troy how i feel tonight, i just don't want it to put our friendship at risk._

Little did gabby know, Troy was thinking near enough the same thing about telling her and what it might do to there friendship.

**well there you go guys this took quiet a long time to write but oh well. plz comment and the next one will be out by tommorow or the day after matters if my mom and dad take me out tomoz. please review cause i want to know i you guys like it and want me to carry on with it.**

**thank you guys so much if you read it and reviewed.**

**xoxscarlettxox **


End file.
